


Hellfire

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUish, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dancing, F/M, obscure rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: "His eyes widened when he saw fire sweeping out of her eyes. He reached out to touch her, his hands aflame. She started laughing, and every concern evaporated from his mind."





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this story with nothing related to the HP fandom, and still, it turned out like a snapshot from Lilly's and James' life before Harry. You can also find it on FictionPress. Also, crossposted on FF.net.

He watched her as she danced, mesmerized by the etherealness of it. The bonfire behind her was blazing, casting her in a strange glow. The shadows were moving around her, dancing with her to a music that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

The trees also seemed to move around with her, golden and rusted leaves dancing in the wind, sometimes being blown into the fire.

The atmosphere shifted as the rhythm picked up, and the dancers started moving faster. He watched her, skirt moving around her legs like water and long red hair trailing after her like a dragon. For a moment, he locked eyes with her, and his breath caught in his throat. They were blazing, full of life and passion. This was her element, and he was only invited to watch this otherworldly creature.

It was nearing midnight, and the dancers were only getting faster and faster. Soon, she was only a moving blur of green and red against a backdrop of flames. The drumbeat reached into his core, and he found himself joining the singers in a song ancient and almost forgotten. His flame was now holding hands with the others, bare feet kicking against still green grass and barely-there flowers.

It was time. The fire picked up, looking like it could reach the heavens and scortch the feathers of angels. She rushed to him and pulled him up from the grass with a softly whispered "It's time". He joined her in the dance, twirling her around the fire. The heat was strange against his skin, and yet, somehow he could still feel the coldness of the autumn night around them. It was intoxicating. He could understand why she enjoyed dancing around on nights with full moon to a beat almost no one remembered anymore. This was more primal than any other dance he'd ever tried, and still, it felt like it was more graceful than a waltz.

His eyes widened when he saw fire sweeping out of her eyes. He reached out to touch her, his hands aflame. She started laughing, and every concern evaporated from his mind. This was part of the experience. He held his hands up, laughing with her, and started moving again. A maddened frenzy overtook them, and he felt like he'd be able to dance with the devil and still walk away unharmed.

Shapes started to bleed into each other and everything was either red or orange unless he was looking at her. Eventually, he felt like his body wasn't even his anymore, and the world started becoming black at the edges. He reached out, pulling her into his embrace, and they both fell to the ground when darkness finally came for him.

He woke up to the sounds of birds singing in the trees with her still asleep in his arms. It was time to go home.

The shower curtain also had birds and trees on it and the lighting was similar to a fire. The water should have been boiling hot, but he strangely couldn't feel it. He held his hands out, and concentrated on the feeling of flames dancing around his skin. He closed his eyes in frustration when nothing came to him, only to open them when he heard her gasp in shock.

"It never happened to me before. They only appear when we're dancing." She kneeled down next to the tub, carefully reaching out to his hands. Her movements came to a halt when the orange flames were close to burning her. "I guess you're special..." She smiled at him, red hair falling around her face like a waterfall.

He smiled back, trying to calm down his breathing. His hands were surrounded the same mystical flames from the night before.


End file.
